Of Sand And Steel
by PeppaPig
Summary: Various one-shots and drabbles centered around our favorite kunoichi, Temari and Tenten. Ratings may change. Starting with: Jealousy. 'Temari is pissed off at a certain Hyuuga'.


Summary: Temari is pissed off, and there's a certain Hyuuga to thank for that.

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rating: K.

Warning: Plot bunny attack. It's silly.

Disclaimer: You think I own Naruto? You're retarded.

* * *

The sand princess's fingers tightened their hold on her gigantic fan. Her turquoise eyes narrowed, her blonde eyebrows twitched, and all of her muscles tensed up. She growled in a low voice, though she was almost positive that no one heard her in this large forest. Sabaku no Temari scowled at the sight she saw from her position on the tall tree's branch. She clenched her big weapon, opening slightly so that the first star was revealed. She imagined herself opening the fan completely as she slaughtered the long haired prodigy. Would it be a quick and easy death or a slow, torturous one? The latter sounded more appealing to her, as she pictured herself cutting off his beautiful, silky locks and shoving them down his throat. But she knew that would cause emotional pain to her bun-haired best friend, and she could never,_ ever_ forgive herself for hurting Tenten—a second time. She decided on a quick and easy one, perhaps slitting his throat with a kunai or poisoning his ramen. Yes, that way no one would know it was her. No one could save the Hyuuga prodigy from the wrath of the desert princess-not even her own beloved, Shikamaru. Sabaku no Temari put her fan back in its proper place on her back. She jumped from tree to tree in attempts to get closer to the scene. She didn't get too close for two reasons. One, the Byakugan user would easily be able to sense her if she got into is 360 vision. Second, she didn't want to get hit with one of her temporary roommate's metal toys. She removed her fan from her back again. She glared daggers at the long haired jonin. "So you're the reason why my breakfast was not waiting for me this morning?" She was not heard over the sound of steel clashing with a chakra barrier. How dare he overwork her roommate in such a way, as if she were his training dummy? Temari angrily tapped her fingers against her gigantic, metal fan. Tenten was not his training dummy. That was impossible. Tenten was _her _property.

Some people would say that Temari was selfish. Tenten had to share the Sunan's affections with, not only Temari's two younger brothers, but the lazy Nara, too. However, the sand kunoichi would not allow the Hyuuga brat to occupy any space in Tenten's heart. Didn't the brunette girl know that it was _impossible _to have more than one best friend? "Baka." Temari said in a quick, angry breath. It was _her_ job to protect the weapon's mistress. That was a fair deal, right? Tenten shared her house with the sand nin during her frequent visits to Konoha, and in return Temari would shower her will kindness, protection, and shoulder to cry on. If you were an idiot who thought too deeply about things (quite contradictory, eh?), you would assume that Temari had…romantic feelings for the Konoha kunoichi. If you think that then, you've got it misconstrued. Tenten was like a little sister to Temari, something she had always wanted as a little girl. In fact, Temari often classed the brunette with her brothers. Her jealousy was completely rational. Se would not allow anyone else to take her loved ones's affection away from her. Why else did you think that Gaara and Kankurou were _still_ single? They would never be allowed to date, and the same goes for Tenten. Ah, but the weapon's mistress was a rebel. She left early in the mornings, leaving Temari without breakfast, and returned late at night, leaving Temari without dinner. And for what, you might ask? To go 'train' with her teammate and close friend, Hyuuga Neji. Temari would allow this no longer. She did not care if the two had started this team Gai ritual years before Temari had even met Tenten. To Temari, spending your entire day with someone of the opposite gender, someone that you (deniably) have feeling for, continued as dating in her book. "Daikamaitachi." She practically whispered as she opened her fan to its fullest. Kamatari, her faithful weasel, cut down all of the tress in the immediate area, as well as caught the attention of the two sparring Konoha-nin.

"Aye, Temari!" Temari's anger almost subsided at the sight of the happiness that twinkled in Tenten's dark honey eyes. _Almost._

"You're coming home with me, Ten." Temari's glare burned daggers at the Hyuuga, who was unfazed by it.

"Actually, we're not done training." Neji stepped in front of Tenten and crossed his arms. Temari clutched her fan harder, extremely tempted to inflict a world of pain on the prodigy.

"I'm sorry, did I ask you, pampered brat?" Temari snarled, shooting her nose into the air. "Didn't think so. Let's _go _Tenten." She sheathed her fan and began to walk, but stopped when she realized that Tenten wasn't following her. "Tenten, I said let's go."

"But Temari," The bunned girl began to whine, "training doesn't end until nine!" Temari swiveled around and walked straight up to the Hyuuga, ignoring Tenten. She met Neji's white orbs with a glare.

"I don't know what you're planning with _my_ Tenten, but you need to back off." Temari whispered sharply in his ear.

"Your Tenten? I think not." Neji whispered back. Tenten looked between her two friends, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, she certainly isn't yours."

"She's more of mine than yours, sand kunoichi."

"Wanna fight about it?" Temari's fan was in between them ina flash, revealing two of its moons. Tenten jumped in between the two quickly.

"Waaah! Don't fight, please."

"Tenten, I don't approve of him and how many dates he makes you go on!" Neji's face flinched at the statement, and Tenten smacked herself in the forehead.

"Dates? Temari, what are you rambling about?"

"You're too young and naïve to see it!" Temari wrapped her arms around the younger kunoichi, squeezing the life out of her. "I won't allow you to date at this age!"

"Eh, Temari, are you drunk?"

"Hai, love drunk." The sand kunoichi grabbed Tenten. "Peace out, brat." With that, the two girls were gone.


End file.
